Best Friends?
by shadowhunterakira
Summary: Katniss and Johanna were friends once, but with them both needing help, will they be eachothers crutches or will they tear eacother down? I'm crap at summaries, but give it a read. Joniss/Katanna, rated T for language, rating could go up in late chapters for whatever reason :p
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am alive! Here I am with a new story, a new ship, new ideas! I hope you enjoy this story, its a bit random. And be for you kill me, I am still writing my Jori fic, '_ Love Hurts' _I just needed a break. Still, read on!

**Disclaimer**: I dont own the Hunger games, only a HG blanket and the plot of this story.

* * *

Katniss leaned her head against the vibrating window of the train and sighed. She was heading back to District 13 after a month, after watching her sister and her friends get blown to pieces a few days before. Katniss was hurting, badly both mentally and physically. But refused to let anyone see it. Peeta was broken, Finnick and Prim were dead, but there was one person in particular that she was more worried about than others. Johanna Mason. Katniss wasn't sure why, but as soon as Katniss was told Johanna had been captured by the capitol, she felt empty inside, like something was missing. Everyone assumed she weeped for her husband and her friend, but it was for her friend, not her husband. Correction. Best friend.

Johanna was the only girl Katniss had gotten along with without really knowing each other. She remembered clearly the first time she and Johanna had ever spoke to each other. It was in the elevator, where Johanna shamelessly stripped off in front of her, Peeta, and Haymitch. Katniss smiled at the memory, unable to rid herself of the image of Johanna's body which was burned onto her eyes, but also the fact that Peeta stared at Johanna as if he had never seen a pair of breasts before, but to be fair, he probably hadn't. Her breath hitched as she thought about her lost friend. Katniss closed her eyes and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Katniss was ripped from her sleep as she fell onto the hard floor of the train screaming. She couldn't get the image of the flames billowing out behind a familiar figure, illuminating her sister, engulfing her, before destroying the one thing she loved most in the world. This nightmare was more recent, the rest of them consisted of tributes who had been killed by her hand, and Rue. Every dream that Rue was in left her sobbing uncontrollably for at least an hour when she woke up, be it in the middle of the nightmare, or in the morning. She felt fully responsible for the little girl's death, and for her grandfather's death as well. If only she had stuck to the cards Effie had given her there would be less hurt, but now there was a war because of her. Now she had another horrific dream to add to the list. Katniss subsided herself with tearless sobs and curled into a ball on the cold floor, with her back against the sofa and shivered. Katniss sat there for what felt like a minute, lost in her thoughts still shivering violently, but it could've been an hour. There was a soft knock on the door of her cabin, and Effie poked her head round the corner.

"We're home, time to get off this thing, come now!" She said enthusiastically. Katniss just took a deep intake of breath, pushing herself off the floor with great mental effort, following Effie down the corridor.

"Hey, Effie, wait." Katniss called to the woman walking surprisingly quickly in 7 inch heels, jogging to catch up.

Katniss walked with Effie in silence, until they reached the end of the hallway, and she opened the door.

"Home sweet home!" Effie said dramatically as she waved her hands and walked down the steps.

Katniss took a step outside, and the fresh air hit her like a bus. The fresh, clean air, the smell of trees, bushes, greenery was wonderful, instead of the smokey, thick death riddled atmosphere of the capitol. District 13 reminded her of the forests in District 12, but 13 would never be like home, it would never be her home, and she held back tears as they walked towards the underground entrance.

Katniss was welcomed warmly and was escorted back to a now familiar room labeled as her own, and sank down on the bed. She decided then that she wanted a shower, to clean off the residue of the past few days. She pulled her clothes off, wincing as her shirt came over her head. She looked in the mirror at the massive bruise covering most of her right side, followed by a huge slice up the middle of the darkened flesh, caused by flying debris from the explosion. Katniss insisted she was fine to the medics left on site, but she wasn't, not really. She was just sick of people fussing around her all the time, but also hated the sympathy from others that she received. She wanted to go this one alone. Katniss needed time to herself. Time to figure things out. Time to realise her sister was never coming back. Time to realise things would never be the same again. She stepped into the boiling water and stood there, letting it wash away her problems, be it only for a few minutes. Her wounds stung, yes, but it was nothing to the pain she was feeling on the inside. Katniss began to cry. For the first time in nearly a week, Katniss let tears fall. Tears streamed down her face mixing with water as she sank to the bottom of her shower, the hot water still pounding on her. She cried for her sister, she cried for Finnick, she cried for Peeta, she cried for Johanna, she cried for everyone who had given their lives for her, and she knew she didn't deserve anything those people had to offer, especially not their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo, did you like? I know ot isnt as long as usual, but dont forget to review, its nearly Christmas, can I get 5 reviews in this chapter? Hopefully :p Constructive criticism is welcome, and thanks to _TheOnyxHeart_ who persuaded me to post this, thanks bro 3 anyway, peace out mofos!

Akira


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, here I am with another chapter. 11 days to Christmas! Woohoo! Only a week of school to go! I wrote this chapter as soon as I woke up this morning, I couldn't let the ideas run away. And if you are wondering, I'm having a bit of writers block on my other story, so you'll get a chapter when I'm sitting playing the Xbox and go 'Eureaka!' Until then, enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the HG. If I did, Joniss would be a definite thing.

* * *

Katniss stood up in the now lukewarm shower and turned it off. She didn't know how long she had been in there, but it didn't matter. She grabbed a towel and looked at herself in the mirror. Now clean, she could see small scratches, bruises and cuts adorning very part of her body. There was a small scratch just under her eye, and a bruise starting to darken over her jaw. She padded out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, sitting on the bed and pulling on a pair of baggy track bottoms and a T-shirt. She was just finishing braiding her hair, when the door knocked again.

'Who could it be now? Can't I do anything in peace?' Katniss thought spitefully. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hey, darlin'" Haymitch said, leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want?" Katniss said exasperatedly, not wanting to deal with the difficult man.

"Well, you could ask me a bit nicer, ya see, there's someone who has requested to see you n-" Haymitch was explaining when Katniss cut him off.

"Who is it?" Katniss snapped, hoping it was not Coin, or another general wanting a report of what happened.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" Haymitch replied with a smirk. He then turned and started to walk, clearly expecting her to follow him. Katniss rolled her eyes and stormed after him, her patience wearing thin already with the irritating man.

Her ideas of meeting a general was debunked when they entered the medical facility of District 13. He kept walking, looking back over his shoulder every once in a while to check she was still following, the smirk still plastered across his face. Katniss was starting to wonder if this was some sort of joke, because it sure as hell felt like one to her.

"Haymitch, what exactly are we doing down here? What is the point in this?" Katniss said.

"We're here now darlin' " he said as he stopped outside a room numbered 0107. He knocked on the door, and a voice called out and told them to come in. The voice was somewhat familiar to Katniss, and she couldn't put her finger on it. She could when Haymitch opened the door and saw her best friend sitting cross-legged on the bed, playing with the IV drip in her arm.

"Johanna?" Katniss asked incredulously as she looked hard at the girl in front of her trying to figure out if she was real or not.

Johanna's head snapped up to look at the girl in front of her.

"Katniss?" Johanna replied.

"Johanna! It is you!" Katniss said in delight, walking quickly forwards to the taller girl who had stood up off the bed, engulfing her in a hug. Johanna happily returned the embrace burying her head in Katniss's shoulder.

"I thought you were dead." Katniss said meekly Johanna.

"I'm very much alive, see?" She said, pinching Katniss, making her laugh."

"When I heard about what happened in the capitol, I thought you were dead too, but then you came back!" Johanna said.

Katniss sat down at the end of the bed and looked at the floor. Then something clicked in her mind.

"Wait, Johanna, how long have you been here?" The brunette asked.

"Emmm, about a month, give or take a day or two, why?" Johanna answered.

Katniss instantly turned on Haymitch who was still standing at the door.

"Why the fuck did you not tell me she was here?" She shouted at the man.

"We needed you to fight Katniss, if you knew she was here, you probably wouldn't have went." He retorted

"What, so you send me out, I watch my friends die, and then let me think I'm alone? You're SUCH an asshole Haymitch! Katniss shouted. Johanna then placed her hand on Katniss's shoulder.

"Its fine, we're both here now" she said, trying to reassure the fiesty, younger girl. "Haymitch, just leave. You've done enough." Johanna said, feeling Katniss shake with anger. Haymitch just shook his head in disappointment and turned on his heel. Johanna felt sorry for the girl, after eveverything that had happened to her, she felt the need to stay strong. She couldn't tell Katniss about what happened to her in the capitol, she didn't think she could deal with it now after nearly all the people she loved, besides herself were destroyed. Johanna knew how awful it was to lose your family, and she wanted to help Katniss through it.

At the same time Katniss knew from what happened to Peeta, Johanna was far from fine considering they had cells beside each other. Katniss knew Peeta was broken, and Johanna then mustn't be far behind, only the older girl was harder to break. Katniss had to stay strong for Johanna, and hide how upset she was for the raven-haired girl's sake. Katniss knew if she didn't help Johanna she could end up like Peeta. Broken. She had to help Johanna through it.

Katniss turned around to face Johanna, and looked at her properly. There was some light bruising on her arms around the IV drip, and a few small crescent shaped scars on her neck and collar bones. Her hair was just hitting her shoulders, and she limped when she walked, but other than that, she looked fine.

As Katniss was scanning Johanna, Johanna was scanning her.

Johanna looked over the shorter girl, noting cuts and small bruises on her arms, neck and face. The most notable bruise was a large one forming at her jaw, like she had been punched. Johanna also noticed that when she hugged to girl earlier, she flinched in pain, so something else was wrong. Judging by outward appearances, Katniss looked a little beaten, but otherwise fine.

They both smiled facing each other sitting on the bed.

"I missed you Katniss." Johanna said.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Soooooo? What do you think? My last chapter got really good response and its only been up a few days! Reviews are appreciated greatly, thanks so much for everyone who did the last time, so let's get into the Christmas spirit! Jingle Bells, Jingle bells...

Peace out mofos

Akira


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Wow, I'm such a procrastinator. Two chapters in one day. I'm supposed to be working xD pfft, work. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: You should know how this goes by now.

* * *

"So, how are you?" Katniss asked Johanna sincerely. Johanna smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you."

"Are you sure you're fine? I saw how Peeta wa-" Katniss tried to argue.

"I promise I'm fine. Trust me." Johanna bluffed. "I'm gonna go and get a shower, ok?" The taller girl said. Katniss just nodded her head and stayed on the bed, as Johanna stood up and walked towards the bathroom closing the door.

Katniss lay back on the bed as she heard the shower turn on.

'Thank god she's alright.' Katniss thought. 'There's more to this than she's letting on. She can't be this fine. Not after I saw the state Peeta was in. Not after she was tortured like that.'

She stared up at the ceiling, then glanced at the clock on the wall. Johanna had been in the bathroom for over 45 minutes. Katniss decided to check on her. She sat up painfully and got off the bed, walking over to the door. She knocked and called out. "Johanna? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." Came the reply, wavering slightly telling Katniss she had been crying.

"Can I come in?" Katniss said wanting to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, fine." Johanna said dishearteningly.

Katniss came in and saw Johanna standing by the shower in her underwear, clearly not having even set foot in the shower yet. Katniss's eyes widened as she saw that the small crescent shaped scars covered most of her body, and a few larger scars across her back that looked like they had been made with a whip. "Johanna." Katniss breathed tracing a small scar on her shoulder with her finger."What happened to you?"

"They soaked me with water and then electrocuted me. That's where all the cuts came from. High voltages of electricity have to have an exit point." Johanna said sadly as she hugged her arms around her waist. "I'm scared of the water." She said meekly as she looked towards the shower.

Katniss's heart broke as she saw her proud, fearless friend who saved her life in the quarter quell, cower in fear before the presence of water. "Do you want my help?" She asked. Johanna nodded in thanks.

"Its usually the nurses that 'help' me, but they're less than considerate." She explained.

"Ok, let's try this." Katniss said. Taking Johanna's hand and leading her towards the shower. "Gimme a second." Katniss pulled off her track bottoms, keeping her T-shirt on, and hopped into the shower. Johanna cautiously followed her until she had to step into the shower beside her friend. Katniss held out her hands and Johanna took them, quickly jumping in and clinging to the shorter girl for support, tears falling on her shoulder as she twisted Katniss's shirt in her fists trying to ignore the water pounding on her skin.

Katniss just hugged her and drew patterns across her arms until the girl stopped shaking in fear.

"There, see? That wasn't so hard" She said lightly as she washed the girls hair. Crossing her arms she leant against the wall of the shower as Johanna stood beside her, the scars on her body more livid in the hot water. Katniss stretched averting her eyes from the half dressed girl in front of her. Then winced as she felt her wound re-open. She put her arms down and crossed them across her stomach, but there was no hiding the blood blossoming across her white t-shirt that was stuck to her skin in the shower, or the fact that it was starting to run down her leg.

Johanna turned to thank her friend for helping her into the shower, when she saw her standing in the corner of the shower, with blood spreading freely across her shirt and down her leg.

"Katniss! What? You! Where?" She said frantically, as she took a step towards the girl and began pulling the wet shirt over head.

Johanna gasped when she saw Katniss's cut, bruised side, and pressed her hands to the wound to try and slow the bleeding. Yes, Johanna knew water make it look like there was a lot of blood, but it looked like a river to her. Katniss just smirked sadly at her and tied her T-shirt around her waist to stop the blood, replacing Johanna's hands, but it was quickly drenched with the crimson liquid and Katniss stepped out of the shower, grabbing her tracksuit bottoms on the way past and headed back to Johanna's bedroom. Johanna, forgetting her fear of water hopped out of the shower after her bleeding friend. Johanna watched her friend sit on the floor of her bedroom. She grabbed a few towels and a first aid kit, from the bathroom and entered the bedroom, leaving everything in a pile on the floor. She then went towards her wardrobe and grabbed two sets of clothes. Katniss was still sitting on the floor by the time she came back. She went and sat beside the younger girl who had her eyes closed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Katniss flinched away from her touch.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright." Johanna said back. "Now, lemme help you."

She wrapped bandages around her torso and gave her a set of clothes. Katniss pulled on the clean T-shirt that had the District 7 logo on the sleeve, Johanna's district, and a pair of long pyjama bottoms that had to be rolled up twice to stop them from drowning her feet. After the two girls were dressed, they sat on the end of Johanna's bed in silence.

Johanna spoke first.

"How about we strike a deal?"

Katniss looked up. "What kind of deal?"

"If I look after you, you can look after me." Johanna stated.

Katniss smiled and held out a hand.

"You've got a deal"

* * *

**A/N**: Yay, another chapter out of the way! This was intended to be a short story, but it could turn out longer than I thought :p anyway, have a nice day, and dont forget to review!

Peace out mofos

Akira


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay on the updates, but I've had a lot of things to deal with at the minute, plus, my exams are getting ever closer, so studying is a main priority. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't, or don't think I ever will own THG :(

* * *

Johanna smirked at the brown-haired girl who was sleeping on her bed.

"Hey, dopy, wake up." She said poking her on the arm. Katniss grunted and shifted over.

"Come on, you need to go to your own room." Johanna said louder, poking her again. Katniss groaned in disdain and sat up slowly.

"Where am I?" She asked, clearly not registering what room she was in.

"Oh my god, brainless much? You're in my room, you fell asleep on my bed while we were talking earlier. I let you sleep a while." Johanna replied.

"Well, thanks I suppose," she said whilst cracking her fingers, then smiling, "why didn't you just let me sleep though?"

"Well, for one brainless, I've got to sleep somewhere, no? And two, what if one of the generals come looking for you tomorrow? They wouldn't know you were here, they'd think you've run off." Johanna shot back.

"I'm sure Haymitch would've sorted it out." Katniss waved.

"I wouldn't bet on it somehow." The lumberjack said in return.

Katniss quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

Johanna sniggered and leant towards Katniss. "I went out into the hallway for a minute to get some air, and Haymitch walked past with Effie draped over him like a blanket!"

Katniss looked at the girl in front of her with disbelief, and Johanna looked straight back.

Katniss then burst out laughing realising she was telling the truth. Soon both girls were rolling around, tears of laughter spilling down their cheeks.

"Are you being dead serious?" Katniss breathed around bursts of giggles.

"Yeah!" Johanna gasped.

"Oh, god, that is NOT an image I need!" She said as she burst into another fit of laughter. "My sides hurt more than normal from laughing!"

Suddenly their laughter was ended as a loud banging sounded overhead, and a male voice shouted, "Keep it down down there, there are people trying to sleep!"

Johanna and Katniss soon had to quieten their laughter by smothering themselves with pillows.

"Johanna, that is one of the funniest things I've heard in a long time!" Katniss whispered.

"Yeah, I know, I laughed when I saw it. Now, brainless, out you go." Johanna replied pushing Katniss towards the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Katniss asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Johanna grinned, then before Katniss could retort, closed the door in her face.

Katniss wandered back down the halls to her room, still smiling at the whole Effie-Haymitch thing. She was glad to have saw her friend, but she seemed a bit off. Johanna wasn't being as snappy and smart-assed as she was before the quarter quell. Katniss put it down to Johanna being pleased to see her and not wanting to eviscerate her feelings on the first day she was back. Katniss finally made it back to her room, and sat down on her bed. She then remembered she was still wearing Johanna's pyjama bottoms and t-shirt. She pulled at the soft fabric bottoms decorated with swallows. Katniss never really noticed how tall Johanna actually was until she was sitting there wearing her pyjamas. She shifted sideways and lay down on her bed, wincing slightly, and closed her eyes.

Katniss was jolted from her nightmares again, cold sweat beading on her forehead. She sat up slowly and ran her hands through her hair, then glanced at the small clock on the wall. It read 4:37am. She sighed loudly and swung her legs off the bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor. Katniss walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out fresh clothes, a tight fitting green T-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She pulled on her brown boots and braided her hair.

5:15am. She sat down on her made bed and wondered what to do for a couple of hours. Katniss then decided to go and train for a little bit. She got back up, grabbed her dark leather jacket, and walked out, locking the door behind her, not that there was much of value in her room anyway. Her mockingjay pin was still on the inner lapel of her jacket, and her hunting knife was tucked down her boot. They were the only things left to remind her of her her family and friends that she had lost. The pin was all of Prim she had left, and the knife was the only thing she had of her father's since district 12 was destroyed.

Katniss kept walking and her feet took her to the weapons department, where she grabbed a bow, and two quivers of arrows, heading outside, the guards tipping their heads as a greeting. She headed towards the fringe of the forest, the starting a of the sunrise filtering through the trees, lightly illuminating the leaf-covered forest floor. She walked further into the woods, the tree cover getting denser, starting to block out the little light there was. She then notched an arrow, crouching in the bushes and waiting for a sign of life.

Katniss had been waiting for a little over half an hour judging by the height of the sun seeping through the trees, when a small rabbit emerged from a patch of heavy undergrowth. Katniss drew back her bow, her sight running down the shaft of the arrow, aiming just above the rabbit's head, taking into account the flight path of the arrow. She was just about to to release the arrow, sending it straight through the rabbits eyes, when a throwing axe hit the rabbit in the neck, sending the animal to the ground with a _thump_. Katniss whirled around, aiming the arrow at the intruder who put their hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Dammit Johanna!" Katniss shouted. "You scared the absolute **_SHIT_** out of me!"

"Well, who could it have been, huh? And who else do you know uses axes around here, brainless?" Johanna snapped back.

"It could've been anyone! You're lucky I didn't put an arrow through you!" The brown haired girl said.

"No, this place is well guarded, and I'm sure I could've stopped your little arrow." Johanna replied, smirking.

"Oh, and be a little quicker next time, planning on giving it time to live it's life twice before you shoot it?" She said gesturing towards the dead rabbit. Katniss snorted and rolled her eyes, lowering her bow. There was the Johanna she knew, but something still felt a little off about her. Casting her thoughts aside, she quietly but quickly stood up, her mind whirring.

"Be quicker, you say?" Katniss said.

"Yeah, I said it, dont make me repeat everything brainless." The taller girl replied.

"How about we see who's the quickest?" Katniss suggested.

"How so?" Johanna questioned, intrigued.

"Up for a game of tag?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, enjoy the chapter? Don't forget to review! Reviews can be my Christmas presents from you guys! I hope you all have a happy Christmas with your families and have some R&R. Peace out mofos

Akira


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took a while, but I hope you enjoy. Hope everyone had a Happy Christmas and rested up. Anyway, off you go!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing HG related besides a blanket, the DVD and a mug XD

* * *

Johanna smirked at the proposal. She knew she wasn't in the best of shape, but she knew Katniss wasn't either.

"Sure, I'll play." She said whilst tieing the rabbit onto a high branch in a tree, keeping it off the ground, making sure any predators dont get it.

"Fine, but you have to catch me first." Katniss replied. Johanna just winked sarcastically at the girl in front of her, making her uncomfortable. A flame burned in Katniss' eyes as she tilted her head and got ready to run that made Johanna shift slightly, breaking eye contact with the other victor, an unknown feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. Pushing it down, she looked up, to see the other girl had already taken off and was a good few metres ahead.

Johanna just cocked her head slightly, laughing inwardly, and sprinted after the girl.

They dodged and ducked, slid and jumped around the forest in the steadily brightening light, Johanna slowly gaining on Katniss. The taller girl was only a few feet away from Katniss, and she stretched out her arm, fingertips brushing the fabric of her top, ready to make a fist and say she'd caught the girl on fire, when, suddenly, Katniss squeaked, and all that registered with Johanna, that she was suddenly on her back on the ground, and someone was above her.

Katniss laughed. "Jeez, woman, let me go."

Johanna looked again at what was happening, and it turned out that Katniss was above her for the sole reason that her hands were around the collar of the younger girls shirt.

"Well, what a predicament we're in here." Johanna said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, if you didn't frigging flip me over when you fell over the top of me, we wouldn't be here." Katniss replied slightly angrily.

"I think you'll find, you fell first, then I fell over you."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Katniss struggled to form a comeback to the snide remark.

"Still, let me go!"

"Now, you didn't say please." Johanna teased.

Katniss snorted, but couldn't help but feel a light heat dust her cheeks and a strange sensation deep in her stomach at the words coming from the woman below her.

The older girl reveled in the reaction she got out of the girl above her with a few simple words.

"Johanna! Seriously!" Katniss said, clearly trying to sound confident and angry, but her voice was cracking.

"Seriously? Seriously what?" Johanna laughed, "Seriously this?"

Johanna quickly knocked one of Katniss' knees out from under her, giving her the leverage to flip the girl around, so she was in the position Johanna was in not moments before.

The feeling was back within Johanna, at the sight of Katniss laying helpless beneath her this time, instead of over her.

"Oh for fucks sake! Johanna!" Katniss growled, a deep red spreading across her cheeks, making her earlier blush look natural in comparison. Katniss squirmed at this position, but she would never admit she actually didn't mind it. Johanna's amber eyes looked at her, searching her face, twinkling, her shoulder length hair falling around her face, casting shadows on her high cheekbones and strong jawline. Katniss had to admire the beautiful woman above her.

Katniss looked back at the raven-haired woman.

Johanna smiled as she looked at the brown haired girl beneath her, and the feeling within her grew stronger. Katniss was looking back at her, fire, still in her eyes, as Johanna discreetly admired her slender neck, defined brows and pink lips that she would love to k- Johanna silently kicked herself. She didn't feel that way for Katniss, did she? No. She couldn't. Plus, even if she did, she was sure Katniss didn't roll that way. Composing herself, Johanna asked snidely, "Enjoying the view?"

"Uh, yes, I mean NO!" Katniss said hastily, trying to cover her slip of tounge, even thought she meant her first response, hoping Johanna hadn't heard her. But she had. Johanna's eyebrow quirked at Katniss and she was now on high alert. Johanna squinted her eyes. 'So, maybe she does fancy me, even a little' she thought to herself. 'Shall we find out?'

The devious little cogs started whirring in Johanna's mind, and Katniss paused her struggling under the other girl to give her a suspicious look.

Johanna then leaned forward, placing her hands on the ground on either sides of Katniss' head.

"Did I hear you say 'yes', Mockingjay?" She purred.

Katniss opened and closed her mouth like a fish, struggling to get a reply as a blush re-appeared on her face.

"No." She finally blurted out.

Johanna smiled in amusement at the girl struggling to form words.

"Aww, I seem to believe you said something a little different earlier."

"Whatever. Johanna, get off me." Katniss protested, but in truth, Katniss wanted to stay like this.

Johanna let out a small laugh, Katniss looking up at her in confusion. She still had another card to play on the shorter girl.

"Well, considering I haven't been holding you down in quite a while, and you've made no move to get away, I think you don't mind being here." Johanna said, tilting her head to the side in a smart-ass gesture to show she had won.

Katniss gulped as she realised what the older girl said was true. Johanna's hands were still planted firmly on the ground on either side of her head. But she was caught all the same.

Johanna was still confused at the way she was feeling about Katniss, but at the same time, she knew what she wanted. She wanted the girl on fire to be hers, she knew there was only one way to finally figure out if Katniss felt the same way.

Johanna quickly leaned forward, and softly pressed her lips onto Katniss'.

Katniss' mind went into overload at the pressure of a pair of lips on hers. She no longer controlled her actions as she melted under the woman above her with something as simple as a kiss. She began to kiss back, slowly at first, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

As soon as Johanna felt Katniss return the motion she pulled away. Katniss looked up at her, confused and slightly annoyed. Johanna just leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her pulse point, before whispering in her ear.

"My, my, mockingjay, I believe you lost the game."

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo? Huh? I hope you enjoyed it, cuz its late, I should be asleep and I'm full to the throat with medicine, your welcome. Like I said before, I'm revising for exams so updates will be sparse, sorry about that. Dont forget to review! Have a lovely New years if I havent updated by then.

Peace out mofos

Akira


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here is a new chapter, sorry it took so long to update, exams get in the way of everything, but there you go. Personally, I'm not that happy with this entire chapter, but when am I ever? :P if I didn't post the chapters I didn't like, you wouldn't get updates xD Oh! And sorry for the screwed up layout! There are a few POV changes in this chapter. Dont know why, none of my other chapters have it, but who knows why I do anything? ^=^ The POV change is signified by a ~(insert enitial)

Oh! And I thought you should maybe listen to a song when you read this the one I advise is: Dead Rabbit Hopes- The Shoe

**Disclaimer:** THG are not mine, nor anyone else's besides Suzanne Collins :( I only wish they were mine...

* * *

~J

Katniss lay in utter shock as the older girl stood up and walked away. She sat up and tried to call out to her, but her mind wasn't working enough to form words.

Johanna was walking away, smiling. Katniss' reaction would be one that would stick in her mind. She came back towards the tree with the hanging rabbit and took it down, holing it by the hind legs she carried it back towards the entrance, handed the rabbit over for the kitchens, had her number on her arm registered and went inside. A few minutes later, Johanna was in her room and quickly flopped on the bed. Even going outside had taken a lot of effort, never mind running about like a maniac after Katniss playing tag. "Tag, of all things." She muttered to herself. Yes, it was still early in the morning, and she was up and about because she couldn't sleep. She siffened and growled in as a shock of pain tore through her. Today was her first day off morphling completely after been having steadily injecting it into her bloodstream once she was removed from the IV over three weeks ago. She went to find the syringes in the medical stores, but when she got there, they were all filled with _water_. A horrible trick. The shower with Katniss seemed to work then and there, but now that the brown-haired girl wasn't with her, she'd lost her resolve. Johanna didn't want Katniss to see just how weak she was now. Johanna had to be strong, but she was struggling badly now. 'They must've known it was me taking the morphling.' She thought, reminiscing. Suddenly another wave of pain flashed throughout her body catching her off guard. She knew what was happening. Withdrawal. It had happened before when she was first taken off the IV drip, and hadn't been well enough to get anymore of the nullifying medicine. And that first time hurt like hell, it was like a form of torture inflicted on yourself, from the inside. And the first time hadn't even been for a day...

~K

Katniss having finally gathered her wits enough to get herself standing up and began to walk back to her quarters, still in a state of shock she barley registered the loose rope on the tree from where she rabbit was hanging, or the dark, damp, metallic patch staining the leaves beneath it, or when she had her number read and was let into the underground system. She barely even knew how she got into her room, but as soon as she did, she flopped on the bed and smiled. "Johanna Mason just kissed me." She said to herself still smiling. She couldn't believe what had just occurred, and she wasn't even in the slightest bit of pain anymore. She felt like she could grow a pair of wings and fly. Katniss pulled herself further onto the bed, properly lying on it now, and sighed in contentment, closing her eyes, slowly drifting into a rare, and comfortable sleep.

~J

Johanna writhed in pain, no longer even on the bed, but on the floor. She was burning up and didn't even have control over her limbs enough to take off her jacket. She cried out as another spasm wreaked through her. Each one bringing back memories she had tried so hard to forget.

_Fire, her family, Snow, taunting and sneering at her. _

Another wave of pain.

_Endless interrogation, endless beatings, endless nightmares, pain, worry. _

And another.

_Fear, loneliness, heartache, blocking out her own screams of torture. _

Johanna was ready to give up after what felt like hours,she had had enough, she was done, worn out. 'Why do I even bother?' She thought to herself. 'I'm done fighting, I've got nothing else to give.' She stopped trying to suppress the memories, the pain, and let it slowly take over, consuming her as she lay shaking on the floor.

~K

Katniss opened her eyes. 'Wait, I fell asleep?' She asked herself, confused. Then she remembered back a few hours to the events that had transpired. She then groaned inwardly to herself. 'Of all of the things I could've picked I chose tag?' She snorted, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. Then her thoughts turned to the other victor, who vanished since earlier. Katniss felt a slight pang of guilt wash through her as she didn't go looking for the girl after what had happened. She sat herself up, rubbing her eyes, and pulled her boots on again. Grabbing her jacket, she left her wandered through the underground district, looking for a familiar face, she she spotted Haymitch.

"Hey! Haymitch!" She she shouted down the corridor at him.

"Jeez, no need to wake every soul in the entire damn place. How are you by tha' way?"

"Haymitch, shut up."

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine? Is it _that time_ again?" He asked sarcastically.

"Have you seen Johanna anywhere?" Katniss asked, disregarding the remark.

"Oh," He said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I saw her come in earlier, but I don't know where she went. She might've went to her room."

"You're such a dick." Katniss snorted and began to walk off.

"I do try." Haymitch then took a low bow, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Katniss wandered back towards Johanna's room, starting to think of where she could be if she wasn't here. She reached the door and knocked loudly. No reply. She knocked again.

"Johanna!" She called. Still no answer.

Slowly, she tried the handle. It was unlocked. That was odd, even for Johanna. Katniss opened the door and entered into the small hallway-living room.

"Johanna?" She called again, softer this time.

Katniss walked towards the bedroom, confused as to where the older woman could be. Whilst approaching the doorway, she saw what seemed to be a form on the floor. A very familiar form.

"Johanna?" Katniss now said, worry coating her voice, as she practically ran into the bedroom. She dropped to her hands and knees beside the woman curled in a ball, instantly checking her pulse. The girl was out, and her pulse was relatively slow. Katniss began to panic, and it only heightened when the raven haired girl writhed on the floor, pain written across her features, her eyes moving rapidly under heavy lids. Katniss flailed, starting to hyperventilate. Something bad was happening, and there was nothing she could do about it...

* * *

**A/N:** Annndddd there! You've read it! Congrats, you deserve a cookie for going through that awful chapter :p don't forget to review, tell your friends, fly a plane across the sky, put in pastry on well-selling pies, I dont know, but let's be serious. I dont even know what I go on about half the time. Mah brain es en mush!

Adios!

J'adore ma lecteurs!

Buongirno/ Buonasera/ Buonanotte!

さようなら

再见

Afscheid!

Auf Wiedersehen!

~Akira


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sup guys! I am on a chapter roll right now! XD joking. Don't expect another one for a few days, I'm trying to fill in for my absence now :p this chapter is mainly me just trying to get inside Johanna's head. I'm just swimming around in headcanons right now trying to pick relevant ones :p anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games. If I did I would be rich and have Johanna to myself, but hey, life doesn't work like that, does it? Tell me if does for you!

* * *

Johanna was becoming undone. She was drowning in her own memories, yet no matter how hard she tried to break the surface she was dragged back down again.

_She watched as she had finally returned home after the 71st Hunger Games, after declining an offer from Snow. She thought she was free, the thought she had won. She was happy. She stepped down off the train being greeted by her family, the ones she loved and cared for and every other person in between. She stopped when a girl with long blonde hair stood in front of her. Luna. Johanna's face lit up and she smiled at the girl in front of her, pulling her into a tight embrace. _

_"I thought you were gone." She whispered to Johanna, who smiled as she twisted her fingers in the light hair._

_"I told you I wasn't going anywhere," she whispered back, placing a kiss under the girls jaw, " and now I'm home."_

_The other girl smiled and took Johanna by the hand, leading her towards the Victors new house. _

_"Home sweet home, eh?" Johanna said when they came to the door. _

_"Now, yeah, I think so." She said lightheartedly._

_"I love it when you smile like that." Johanna purred, pulling the shorter girl towards her by the hips, crashing their lips together, a moment Johanna had been yearning for since she left her district._

_"I love you." The raven-haired said when they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. _

_Something caught Johanna's attention from the corner of her eye. A peacekeeper. The two girls pulled away from each other quickly. Luna must've noticed too. Shit. They were caught. What they had between each other was illegal in her district, and quickly, the illusion of safety was shattered as a shot was fired. _

_Johanna went from still to action in under two seconds as an axe quickly protruded from the white armour._

_**BOOM**_

_There was no hiding the blood splattered across her face and shirt. It wasn't hers, and it definitely wasn't the peacekeepers' he was too far away. The the realisation hit her. It was Luna's. Johanna crumbled to the ground chocking back sobs as she pulled the girl into her lap. She was already breathing shallowly, hot red liquid trickling out of her mouth, her skin getting paler by the second as her life quickly began to flicker. She coughed, a bone shaking cough. Johanna leant down and kissed her lightly, not caring she could taste metal. Luna quickly drew a final shuddering breath as tears fell freely from Johanna's eyes. _

_"I love you too."_

_**BOOM**_

Johanna felt like she was being tortured all over again watching her family burn in a place they used to call home.

_"Jason!" Johanna shouted. "Jason! Where are you?" _

_Her entire street of houses was on fire._

_"Have you seen Jason? Have you seen my brother?" She shouted at people frantically. _

_She ran towards her house, black smoke belching from every window, every door, every crack of her house._

_"Has anyone seen my family!" The victor shouted helplessly._

_"Johanna!"_

_"Jason? Jason!" Johanna whipped her head around, as her little brother called for her, climbing out a top window._

_"Jo! Help me!" He called, his young face covered in black._

_"I'm coming Jase! Where's mum and dad?" She shouted back, kicking into a sprint, and quickly scaling up the tree beside their house. _

_"They didn't make it Jo. It was awful. The smell." He said quietly, tears quickly brimming over, staining clean lines in his dirt covered face._

_"Jump! Come on buddy, you can do it." Johanna encouraged. _

_"Jo, I'm scared! What if I -"_

_"You won't fall, I'll catch you. Would you rather stay in there?" Johanna teased as he readied himself trying to make the situation as light hearted as possible. He stood up on the wooden windowsill, crouched down, and jumped._

_There was an almighty snap followed by a scream. Johanna's world seemed to go in slow motion. Jason had jumped. The wooden windowsill snapped. He was falling, just like Johanna had said he wouldn't. _

_"Jason!" She screamed pain sounding clear in her voice. She climbed down the tree and then jumped the last six feet. She crept towards the small body that was no longer moving or full of life. His head was at a funny angle, his lower back twisting in a way that shouldn't be possible. _

**_BOOM_**

_There were only three words crashing through her head destroying her sanity each time they repeated on loop._

_"I'll catch you."_

_But she didn't._

She knew it was Snow. He was making her pay for her refusal of his 'proposition'. Johanna was disgusted, and turned him down immediately. She was not going to give her dignity for all the money in the world. To her, after winning the games, she already had it. But now she knew. Now she wanted him to pay. He ordered the peacekeeper to follow her and Luna. He ordered for her house to be set on fire when she was in the wood. He took away the little she cared for. So she denied to give him any satisfaction of getting answers out of her about the rebellion.

"_Is there a 'district' in 13?" A man in black asked. No reply. The man pulled on a pair of leather gloves. _

_"I will ask .Time. Is there a 'district' in 13?" Still no reply. Johanna smirked at the man. But his brows furrowed quickly and a heavy fist was drove into her gut. He looked at her almost expectantly. Another blow was delivered, only harder this time, and Johanna gasped for breath. _

_"No? Fine, let's do this the hard way." He snarled and punched the woman across the jaw. Again. He grabbed her by the hair, slamming her head on the table she was being held up against. _

_"Don't make this difficult for yourself. Just tell me what we need to know, and we'll let you go."_

_Johanna just glared at him, and then spat in his face. _

_"Right. That's it. I've had it with this bitch." _

_The man left and soon returned with a set of wires that he then attached to a different limb of Johanna's. She was confused. This didn't seem particularly painful. _

_"Turn on the water!" Johanna's head whipped around as sprinklers came on, pouring water throughout the cell, soaking everything, including her. She the water stopped, the door opened again and the man in black stood there, just outside the puddles of water, smiling._

_"Let's see if you want to tell us anything after this." He smirked, hoping up a large battery, attached to the wires, that were attached to Johanna. The penny dropped and Johanna thrashed against her restraints, trying to escape what was about to happen, when she heard the click of a switch, and her whole world exploded in pain._

Johanna felt herself beginning to slip into something deeper than unconsciousness, but she was no longer fighting the feeling. Suddenly she felt a warm touch on her neck, but it was gone again, and she want sure if she had imagined it. She felt it again. Only this time she was being shook, and it hurt, she wanted to tell whoever it was to stop. She tried to move her arms, the persons touch slowly dragging her to the surface, but her arms were like lead, as were every other part of her body. It stopped. Hallelujah. But then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her chest and under her knees, picking her up, but it was short lived, she was quickly placed on the bed, and her jacket was removed. Thank god. She then felt the weight of someone lie down on the bed beside her. Johanna wanted to know who the fuck they thought they were and to tell them to fuck off, but her mouth wasn't co-operating, and she found that the hand placed in hers, that was holding on tight, reassuring even though she couldn't return the gesture. As pissed as she was at the intruder, she was silently immensely thankful for them beimg there as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Random as shit, I know, but hey, who cares right? Let's just ignore the insane person babbling on in the a/n and review the story! Am I right? Am I? Oh well. But like I said, dont forget to review! Let's see if we can get like 3 reviews to make it over 30 reviews so far, more is appreciated, but yeah, dammit I'm faffing again, love you guys so much!

Peace out mofos

~Akira


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Sup guys! I am back! Sorry I took so long with an update on anything, and I know, excuses,excuses, but:

1) Going over exams is a royal pain in the asshole

2) Fangirling about just about everything

3) Eviscerating books, yes, actual books!

Take up a lot of time, plus, I'm just damn lazy :p I tried to make up for it in this chapter, but I'm not really sure if I'm happy about how this turned out. Oh, well! Enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer**: I dont own THG but sometimes, I like to think I do. A girl can dream, right?

* * *

Johanna felt the presence of the intruder all through the rest of the day. It left once or twice, only to return quickly and lay back down beside her. Johanna really wanted to know who it was, but her body was still like bricks, and pain still shot through her in waves. Each time it did, the person beside her was there, right next to her, drawing patterns on her arms, holding her hand.

Johanna cried out as an especially painful spasm shook through her, and she felt the person beside her start in fright. Then she felt the person on the bed beside her shift close to her, only to feel herself being pulled upward until she was resting on their shoulder. Johanna sighed, and tried to even her breathing as the person below her held her close, arms wrapped tightly around her middle. Somehow, Johanna felt safe, comforted in this person's embrace, and it was strangely familiar, yet she couldn't place it. After another few minutes, she felt herself slipping into a troubled sleep.

As Johanna started to wake up, the first thing she noticed was the lack of a person underneath her, the second thing was that she had gained control of her body again, even if it was slight. Her arms and legs felt like they had pins and needles, and her head was pounding. Confused and annoyed, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, slowly standing up, only to have her legs crumple beneath her. Sitting painfully on the floor, she whipped her head around at the sound of her front door opening, the sharp action causing a lance of pain.

"What the fuck are you doing here Brainless?" Johanna snapped to a damp haired Katniss.

"Uh, what do you think I'm doing, coming back to make sure you're ok. You dont have to be such a bitch." Katniss replied shortly.

"Coming back? What do you mean?"

"I was the one who just stayed with you for the past 24 hours, making sure you didn't die, you idiot."

Johanna's heart jumped a little at the fact that Katniss had stayed with her.

"I'm not an idiot, brainless, and you didn't have to stay."

"Actually, I would beg to differ, you were holding my hand like your life depended on it." The shorter girl said, not knowing that at one point, it did.

"Yeah, well, in that case you seemed happy enough not moving." Johanna pointed out. Katniss then realised that the older girl was still sitting 'not moving' on the floor.

"You alright down there?"

"Yes, abso-fucking-luetly-perfect."

"Need a hand?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Johanna said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Katniss walked around the bed, helped Johanna onto it again, and then sat down beside her.

"What happened Johanna?" She asked sincerely.

Johanna just rolled her eyes, not really having the strength to explain it verbally, and instead, reached into her top drawer and pulled out an empty medical syringe with a sticker labeling it as 'Morphling'. Katniss just stared at it for a minute, then looked up at the other victor, and back to the needle again, her eyes filling with silent tears.

"Why did you never tell me?" Katniss whispered, her voice cracking.

"It was never relevant."

"Like hell it wasn't!" Katniss retorted angrily.

"Well, its not something you can just drop into conversation, is it? Like 'Hey, you're just back from fighting in a war, you're injured, oh yeah, I forgot, I'm addicted to morphling.' " After Johanna finished her little tirade, Katniss fell silent, violently brushing tears from her eyes.

"I just wis-" she went to say before Johanna cut her off.

"Yeah, I know, I get it, but seriously, you're back what, two weeks? COME ON!"

Katniss clenched her jaw and took a deep breath.

"If that's the way you want to be, then fine, be on your own. I'm going back to my room." She said, standing up.

"No! I'm sorry." Johanna said, standing up and catching Katniss by the wrist. "Don't go, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, well, it certainly came across that way." The brown haired girl replied.

"Like I said, I'm sorry." Johanna said. "Don't make me say it again, it's painful." She added, the statement heavy with sarcasm as she winked at the other girl and pulled her down to her level.

Katniss opened her mouth to respond, but she never got to.

Suddenly there were a pair of lips on hers, and a pair of hands on her neck pulling her in. Johanna smiled to herself as the younger girl kissed back. This time, Johanna had no intention of pulling away. Johanna touched her tounge to Katniss' bottom lip, and the girl instantly granted her access, deepening the kiss. Katniss moaned as long fingers twisted into her still slightly damp hair pulling her even closer. Johanna's lungs burned, but she didn't want this to end. They broke apart for a breath, and resumed their actions. It was Johanna's turn to moan this time, as Katniss' hands found her waist. The noises made by either girl spurred them on, and soon, there were hands roaming under t-shirts, and their breathing was heavy as Johanna explored Katniss' mouth, dominating the kiss.

Katniss had never been kissed like this before. Not by Gale, not by Peeta. This was different. Nothing had ever felt so right to Katniss, Johanna was everything Gale and Peeta weren't. Johanna didn't try and kill her like Peeta, Johanna hadn't left her like Gale, Johanna was here, right now, right in front of her, and her feelings for Johanna were as real as she was.

The girls finally broke apart, both gasping for air as they leant their foreheads together.

"I forgive you." Katniss breathed

"Oh, how kind." Johanna purred, leaning down and placing kisses along Katniss' exposed throat and then along her neck and jawline before going back to her pink lips.

As Johanna kissed Katniss, she pushed the girl backwards a step until they hit the wall behind her bed. Placing her hands on either side of the girls head she opened her mouth and let Katniss take control of the kiss. After a few seconds, Johanna was back in control, and nipped at Katniss' tounge, gaining her yet another moan from the shorter girl. Johanna's hands then moved away from her head, and slid around Katniss' sides, hoisting the girl onto her, she wrapped her legs around Johanna's waist, and her hands were back on the wall supporting them.

Pulling apart, Johanna then turned her attention to the girls neck, biting and sucking as Katniss moaned and shivered at the sensation. Moving down her neck to the girl's collarbone, she repeated her ministrations leaving a trail of bruises behind her. Happy with the result, Johanna placed a chaste kiss on Katniss' lips before letting the girl down. Unsteady on her feet, Katniss pulled Johanna into an embrace, tucking her head into the taller girls neck, she felt safe, breathing in her scent that reminded her of the forest in 12, pine trees.

"I love you." Katniss murmured to Johanna, who was now returning the embrace.

Johanna smiled, and rested her chin on top of the other girl's head. She had never felt so loved in the past four years than she did now. Right now, Johanna felt like she could fly. She barely even noticed the sharp waves of pain that still drove through her every once in a while. All that mattered was the girl in her arms.

The girl that meant the world to her, her girl on fire.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N**: Well? -hint hint, nudge nudge- What did ya think? Dont forget to leave a review, I always love those :) but then again, so does everyone on here, anyway, if I can motivate myself to get up off my ass and do something, I might have another chapter written shortly, but dont be counting on it. You'd have better luck trying to find a four leafed clover than trying to get me to write sometimes :p

Peace out mofos!

~Akira


End file.
